Of Lechers and Prudes
by Chocolate's My Alcohol
Summary: Hinata is the outcast of the school. What happens when the Prince of the school, finds an interest in her and recruits her for his gang? Song-fic. A different song for each chap. PeinHina and other pairings.
1. Of Pein and Hinata

Hinata walked down the steps of the school, in her own little world. She didn't notice the people staring at her, glares and leers. No, after a while, you learn to ignore all that. It's like when animals adapt, or when a Chameleon changes its colors to blend in. She didn't change her colors. She simply learned how to 'not listen'. She walked down the street from the school and leaned against the bus stop sign.

_Where is the moment we needed the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

She knew the rumors well. She could still hear their whispers, tickling at the back of her head.

_I hear her dad had to pay her friends in her old school._

_*Scoff* Her _dad _doesn't even like her!_

_Who would?_

_Have you seen those creepy eyes?_

_Neji has the same kind!!_

_No, no, it looks cool on Neji, Tenten. On her it looks…_

_Innocent_

_No! It looks creepy._

_Whatever, Sakura, you're just jealous._

_Of what?! At least _I _have friends, Ino._

_*Cruel laughter* True,_

_You tell me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carrying' on _

Hinata sighed and if possible her head hung lower. The bus rumbled to a halt in front of her. She got on, dropping her money into the bin without even studying the bus driver. She sat at the back, pressing her forehead against the window. She wasn't aware of the weight dropping next to her. She hesitantly looked up and cringed at what she saw.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go _

_You tell me your life's been way off line _

"Konnichiwa," He said smirking.

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carrying' on _

She never liked Pein. He was just one of those guys—what did her nii-san call them?—playboys. She remembered what he said about playboys.

Flashback

"Demons straight from hell, their goal, you might be wondering about that."

She really wasn't. Neji and her had this conversation after her father struggled through 'the talk' with her. Poor man nearly had a stroke at the questions she had. She just didn't _get it!_

"Their goal is to ruin angels like you, okay Hina-sama?"

"O-Okay, Neji-nii-san," She replied, even though she wasn't quite sure what 'ruining' meant. 

Well, it must have been bad. 

End Flashback

"Hn," She replied and turned back to the window to hide her wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm Pein."

_Because you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know_

She almost rolled her eyes. Didn't he have a car? She was sure he did. She remembered seeing him leaning against the hood, his hands in his pockets, waiting for his newest girlfriend or his on-and-off girlfriend Konan.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," She said automatically, out of practiced politeness. She inwardly groaned. It was her father's fault. He'd drilled manners so hard into her that it'd become second nature.

She didn't notice his deep brown eyes flash red.

"Hey, do you go to Fourth Academy?"

She nodded.

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

"What a coincidence, me too."

"I-I know." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow behind her. Her lower lip was trembling with fear. She _really _didn't like Pein. That was another thing she didn't get, nearly all the playboys were scary! Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori…and Pein, even her cousin Neji! Since when was 'scary' the new 'hot'?! I mean, have you ever looked at their faces? Like, _really _looked? She has. Gaara's cold eyes and eyeliner freaked her out. The Uchiha's….why would they wear red contacts? How retarded was that? And then there was Pein, who had to be the scariest out of all of them. All those piercings, and those cruel, judgmental eyes….she shuddered. Do you want to know what the wackiest thing is? _He _has the most fan girls. The only two vaguely _normal _ones were Naruto and Sai, and they were complete jerks.

"You know?" He asked smirking.

She weighed whether to sigh or reply.

"H-Hai,"

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

Another thing, all of them—except for her beloved, godlike cousin—were in gangs. _Gangs! _How scary can you get? Fourth Academy had always been a dangerous school, prone to shootings and fights breaking out for the dumbest things, like who was top in their class. Perhaps she shouldn't have gone. Perhaps she should have listened to her best friend Emi and went to the _second _best school. Though, that wouldn't do, not for her father. No, who cares if she got caught in one of their shootings? His first born needed to go to the very best.

"Not very chatty, are you?" He finally asked impassively.

She shrugged. "Otou-sama s-says that talking leaves l-less t-time f-for thinking." It had to be the best thing her father ever told her, she _hated _talking! Talking led to awkward situations. I mean, there were all these rules. You can't talk too much. You can't talk too little. It was like walking on egg shells.

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday _

_The point is they laugh at what you say _

_And I don't need no carrying' on _

He chuckled, "You know what's weird?"

"N-Nani?"

"I've never seen you at school."

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. Was he serious? Everyone knew her. Everyone needed to know her to hate her.

"I-If you k-knew m-me you w-wouldn't be s-sitting by m-me I guess." She decided. She turned to him and gave him a fake smile, putting up her mask to cover up her flinch when he eyed her with disgust. "I'm H-Hyuuga Neji's c-cousin."

He mused, "Ah, the one the Haruno and Konan can't stop ranting about?"

She frowned when he didn't leave.

"Tell me, did your father really try to sell you as a sex slave?" He smirked.

She clenched her fist and her eyes widened, trembling with rage she hissed, "Go away, teme."

He blinked at her but didn't move. "You didn't stutter."

"Who told you that?"

"Told me what?"

"Who t-told you m-my father w-would d-do s-such a-a-a-a t-thing…" She gulped. Her stutter was getting worst. She cleared her throat. "Tell me."

"Yamanaka,"

_You had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know_

Hinata sighed and her shoulders sagged. She turned back to the window, reaching into her bag and pulling out her mp3 player. Was it really even fair? They were always picking on her, her and her father and sister. She gritted her teeth. What did she even do? In the past life, had she really been so horrible. She was still a first year in high school too, two more years to go.

"Have you joined a gang?"

She closed her eyes in exasperation. Was this a new form of torture?

"Iie,"

"You have to."

"Iie."

"Iie?"

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

She put one headphone into her ear. "I-I'm not j-joining a g-gang."

"You need protection."

She furrowed her brow. Why would he want a weakling like her in his gang?

"You're fast." He said, as if reading her mind.

It was true. She was captain of the track team. Which was good, she could run away from all the bullies.

"I-I've Hana-nee-chan a-and Temari-nee-chan."

"They're in gangs." He pointed out, "My gang,"

She shrugged. "I-I d-don't like v-violence. N-Nii-san isn't in a g-gang."

He scoffed, "That's what you think."

"N-Nani?"

" Nothing," He quickly replied, "I'm not that bad a guy. You're friend Temari was my girlfriend, you know?" He leaned in.

"I-I know." She responded by pressing herself against the wall of the bus. "I-I was the o-one who h-had to en-endure her cursing y-you when you dumped h-her."

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day_

He blinked. "What did she expect?"

"Y-You told h-her she was d-different."

"She believed me? She should've known better."

Hinata glared at him, turning from the window. "D-Do you get o-off on that?!"

"Nani?"

"Y-You like breaking g-girl's hearts d-don't you?" She said, her small voice growing louder.

Oh-no, she was a romantic.

"Love means n-nothing to you!" She hissed. "Nii-s-san's right. Men. Are. Pigs."

The bus stopped and she blinked, looking out the window past a startled Pein, she saw her house. She grabbed her stuff and pushed into the aisle past Pein.

"S-Sayonara, Pein-san,"

************************************************************************

_(Oh.. What a horrible day...)_

Hinata stepped into the schoolyard after saying good-bye to her sweet little sister Hanabi. If there was one thing Hinata wanted, it was this, that Hanabi wouldn't go through the hell she did.

"Hey, Ama,"

Speaking of hell,

Hinata looked up to see the 'Terrible Three' standing in front of her, scowling with their hands on their hips. It was the on-and-off girl friends of the three 'hottest' guys in the Academy. Sakura, Karin and Konan, Sakura was Gaara's and Karin was Sasuke's. Hinata sighed.

"Nani?" She said with the stoic look she'd use as her shield with them. Fake smiles wouldn't cut it.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink _

_And the whole thing turns out wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know _

_That you could be well oh that strong _

_And I'm not wrong (ahhh...) _

"I saw you with Pein-kun yesterday." Konan hissed.

Hinata looked under her eyelids at them. "H-He was r-recruiting me."

She spat at her but Hinata, being used to this kind of thing, simply backed away, and letting the mucus slop in front of her. She looked dully at it.

"You? Why would he recruit a loser like you?" Sakura screeched.

Hinata shrugged, "I'm fast."

The three silently glowered at her. She was fast, almost inhumanly so. She watched them impassively under her bangs.

"Can I-I go n-now?"

Konan scowled and lounged at her but she jumped back, feinting to the right so that Sakura and Karin would go their but then sprinting to the left. Karin grabbed at her but she pulled back and sent a hook kick at the four eyes girl's face. The red head crumpled to the ground. Hinata didn't check to see if she was okay. In her eyes, these three girls were monsters, not teenage girls. She dashed into the main building and down the hall, racing around people and yelling apologies to those she hit. She received glares in returned. She bumped into somebody and tried to go to the other side but there was someone else there. She fell to the ground, looking up to see Ino, Tenten and Sai standing in front of her smirking.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most? _

_Oh, you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

"Yo, Forehead-chan, White-eyed freak is over here!" Ino called.

In any other situation Hinata would have given up, but she saw the blood-lust in Konan's eyes. Something stirred within Hinata and she leapt to her fit, sucker punching Tenten in the voice. The second year fell back to the floor. Before the other two could react, Hinata ran between them without stammering so much as an apology. The bell rang as she reached her homeroom. She halted inside there to be greeted by a smiling Kurenei.

She smiled back and said, "Ohayō gozaimasu, Kurenei-sensei."

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Hina-hime,"

_'Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know_

Hinata sat in the middle of the classroom. No one sat by her unless they had to. She'd sit in a corner by the back so that there'd be few people who'd have to sit by her, but that was occupied by the scary gangs of the school.

"Psssh…Hina-hime…."

Must be another 'Hina'.

"Hinata!"

She turned around to see her two older, best friends Hana and Temari waving her over. She _also _saw a smirking Pein with a brooding Konan latched onto is arm. Hinata tilted her head to the side and blinked.

"Nani?"

"Hina-hime, come sit with us!" Temari demanded.

"I c-can't…not a m-member."

Hana scowled, "Yes. You. Are."

"Hn,"

Temari jumped from her seat and stomped to Hinata's desk. Everyone in the class except for Kurenei-sensei.

"Don't you dare go all Hyuuga on me!"

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_You've seen what you like _

Hinata giggled. "W-What would y-you have me d-do, Tem-nee?"

Temari pulled her out of the seat. "Come, sit with us!"

Fourth Academy had school uniforms, but some people chose to break. Hinata wasn't one of those people. Her biggest defiance was wearing the girl's red bow tie around her neck too loose. The uniform consisted of a white t-shirt with a black or navy blue vest and blazer. The girl's uniform was a pleated black, navy blue or tan skirt with knee high socks. The boy's was black, navy blue or tan dress pants. It ended with black dress shoes. Hinata followed this, with a black blazer and a tan skirt.

_And how does it feel for one more time _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

Temari wore the boy's uniform without the vest and her blazer was unbuttoned. She wore black combat boots instead of dress shoes. Hana were a cross between both. The top was the girl's uniform with boy trousers she borrowed from her brother's closet. Most of the guys followed Temari's example—or she followed theirs—and either wore no blazer, vest or both. One even went so far as to not bothering to button up his shirt. That's why this corner frightened her.

Hinata's hair was short like a boy's except for her bang and side bangs (like how it looks during the Chunin exams). Sakura and Konan were there with their on-and-off boyfriends. Girls like that weren't like Hinata who wore her skirt down to the knees. They wore it mid-thigh and their shirts were unbuttoned as far as to the _third _button. Unlike Hinata who had it all buttoned up, except if it came all the way to her neck, and then she'd just unbutton the very top one, and that was only once in a while. Today, it was buttoned all the way to her neck. She sat down in between Gaara and Hana. Sakura was on his other side. Sakura was alternating between sneering at Hinata and batting her eyelashes at Gaara.

"Hyuuga-san," She looked up at Itachi. He was copying down the class notes as he spoke. "We saw the whole thing."  
"N-Nani?"

He looked up at her, smirking, "We saw what you did to the Ama Squad."

"The Terrible Three…" Hana said.

Shikamaru scoffed from behind her, "More like Troublesome Three,"

Temari giggled, "And Sai, Tenten and Ino,"

_(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) _

_Had a bad day _

_(Oh, had a bad day) _

_Had a bad day _

_(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) _

"Oh," Hinata replied.

"Nice job, hime-chan." Gaara congratulated.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura whined.

He scoffed, "I've never liked you, Haruno."

She scowled at Hinata.

"Sabaku-san doesn't mean it!" Hinata cried desperately.

"Hime-chan," Gaara fake-whined. Oh, Kami-sama, he was _not _helping her. "I told you to call me Gaara-kun."

Sakura was twitching.

Hinata looked desperately back at Temari. Temari sighed and said, "Lay off Hina-hime,"

Gaara shrugged and went back to flirting with Sakura, who now smirked triumphantly. Hinata sighed with relief, setting her right hand where her racing heart was. Her heartbeat slowed down to a steady pace.

"Hime," A voice broke her out of her relief. She looked up at Pein and a twitching Konan. What was with red-heads and trying to get her _killed?! _"Meet us at the warehouse."

She nodded and looked back at what Kurenei-sensei was teaching.

_Had a bad day _

_(Oh, had a bad day) _

_Had a bad day... _

_Had a bad day..._


	2. Of Wazakashi and Katana

Words

"Dialogue"

"YELLING"

_Song lyrics_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Umbrella. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Hinata was sitting in middle row of Temari's green hummer. Hana opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat with Temari at the driver's side. Another girl opened the door and Hinata winced. Tenten frowned at her.

"Gomen-nasai, Hinata-chan,"

"W-What happened to White-e-eyed freak?"

Tenten laughed nervously, "Gomen-nasai," She sighed and sat besides Hinata, closing the door behind her. "May I repent?" She smiled and Hinata saw some of the past, the past that she'd shoved to the back of her mind. Since, up till now, the past made the taunts worse. In the past, Tenten was her friend.

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh "You may,"_

"Ten-san even changed gangs." Temari said as she backed out of the parking lot.

"You w-were in a gang?" Hinata asked, wide-eyed.

Tenten laughed, "Hai, Rasengan,"

"N-Naruto's gang?" Hinata asked, "Kiba's too,"

Tenten nodded and looked out the window. She ripped the bowtie off her neck. Temari pulled her jacked off at the red light. Hana leaned onto the door and looked back at Hinata, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're joining, Hina-hime."

They turned off the main road, onto a nearly empty, bumpy road. Hinata saw a large building up ahead. She frowned. Temari sped up and skidded to a stop, parking haphazardly near the entrance of the building. A boy with pale white skin and green hair scowled at her from where he was standing in front of the door.

Hinata hesitantly followed them to the angry bow. He opened the door for them, swearing under his breath. She hurried after them. She jumped when the door slammed shut behind her. Konan and Sakura were leaning against a wall in a heated discussion. They were, miraculously, out of uniform. Konan was in an all black, skin tight jump suit. White Sakura wore a pink mini skirt and tank top. Temari walked over to where Shikamaru was speaking with Itachi and Gaara. Hinata sat with Tenten on the wooden floor, pulling out her sketchbook.

"You draw?" Tenten asked, playing with a kunai.

Hinata nodded, flipping it open to an empty page. She glanced at Tenten who was concentrating on juggling three kunais. She pulled out a pencil from her pocket and sketched. The buns were easy. Tenten's over all face was easy to sketch out. It was the movement of her arms and the flying kunai that made Hinata erase and start over. In fifteen minutes, the frame for it was done. By the time Hinata had shadowed in and made the finishing touches, the door slammed shut. She looked up and shut the book. Pein walked in with a shorter boy with an orange mask. He smirked at Hinata and Tenten.

_No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones_

"Ah, new recruits," His smirk grew.

Tenten glowered up at him, still juggling the kunai. She tossed one at Hinata, who then caught it and then threw it back into the juggling ring. She remembered this. She'd done this Tenten before, only, no dangerous blades, only oranges and tennis balls. Tenten grinned and she and Hinata juggled the kunai together.

"So…" Hinata started. "W-What do g-gangs do?"

Sakura snorted. "What do you _think _we do?"

"Uh…illegal s-stuff?" Hinata guessed.

Konan rolled her eyes. Hinata and Tenten continued to juggled, barely looking at the kunai.

"They steal, have wars, and run illegal businesses….stuff like that." Tenten explained. "The main boss if Rasengan isn't even a student, he's this old pervert, Jiraiya. He runs a prostitution ring, go figure."

"What about _this _gang?" Hinata asked. "Who's the boss?"

"Tsunade," Temari replied from across the room.

"Oh," She shrugged as Tenten added a fourth kunai.

"Are you two joining the circus or what?" Gaara asked, irritably.

"You're just jealous, Panda-kun." Tenten replied quickly.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Hinata leaned back onto the cement wall.

"Well, how about we have a…test?" Konan suggested.

"Hn?" Gaara asked.

_When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,_

_an anticipation, for precipitation._

She smirked. "Let's see how good these newbies are." She smirked and walked to a closet. Pulling the double doors open she revealed weapons. She pulled out draws of kunais and shuriken. Tenten and Hinata got up walking to the closet. Tenten actually pushed her aside as Hinata pulled out two katanas. Tenten pulled out four senbons.

She grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and moved her so that her back was facing her. She grabbed it into a messy bun using a rubber band and pushed the senbons in. She smiled at her work and went back to slipping weapons into the pockets of her uniform. "How about a wakizashi instead of katana for you, Hinata," Tenten suggested. She offered her the smaller swords which Hinata then took.

_Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?_

_[Rihanna]__  
You have my heart_

"What's taking you so long?!" Sakura demanded.

"Don't you dare rush excellence!" Tenten yelled back.

Hinata giggled and put shuriken into her pocket. She took a pistol and accidently fire it out the door. Tenten's eyes grew three sizes too big and she threw the pistol into the back of the closet.

"You are definitely _not _a gun person."

Hinata smiled meekly.

"Finally, you're done." Hana groaned as they walked out.

Tenten shrugged and grinned as she played around with brand new kunai that were sharper than hers.

"Tenten fight…" Pein looked around the room with cruel amusement. "Who to choose? Who to choose?"

"Me, pick me," Sakura cried.

He ignored her. "Temari,"

_And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark_

Temari shrugged, smirking and got up, pulling two fans out of her bag. She walked forward, holding them at her sides. "Let's get this over with."

Tenten scowled.

Temari's smirk grew and she shrugged. "Looks like I'll go first."

She opened her fans with the flick of her wrist, blades popping out. Hinata's eyes widened. She front flipped and in less than a second she was in front of Tenten, slashing at her face. Tenten dropped the floor and kicked her feet from under her. Temari twisted back so that she landed in a handstand. Her fans sprawled near her, and then flipped back upright. She grabbed a fan swiftly and threw it at Tenten, who deflected it with a kunai. Hinata blinked and Temari was running at Tenten with her fan. Tenten gasped and tried to duck, but the blonde was too fast and sent her flying with the wooden end of her fan. Tenten crumpled to the floor, clutching her bruised cheek. It was then that Hinata noticed the bandages on Tenten's nose. How had she missed that? Had she done it when she punched Tenten? Probably.

"Cry uncle," Temari commanded.

Tenten spat out blood at Temari's feet, scowling and cursing under her breath before she finally said. "Uncle,"  
_You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

"Good job, you nearly beat me." Temari grinned, helping her up.

"Okay," Pein's voice boomed over the rest. "Now, for the next fight," He sounded _almost _enthusiastic, but not quite. "Hinata and..." He put his index ginger to his chin.

Sakura was crossing her fingers, her eyes shut while she whispered. "Me....Kami-sama, please....pick me....I'll knock that whore straight to...."

"Hina-chan and Konan-chan," He finally decided.

Konan smirked as she reached into the floorboard behind her. "I was hoping you'd say that." She said and pulled out a katana.

Hinata blinked. She was holding one wakazashi in each hand and the third was pulled through three of the large loops of her skirt. Konan stalked toward her and stopped two or three meters away.

"Get ready to die." Konan hissed.

Hinata blinked again in confusion. "Die?"

Konan didn't bother to answer her, but simply charged, she struck her katana from the left to the right as if trying to cut Hinata in half. She really would have if Hinata hadn't jumped back and hit the blade away with one wakazashi while hitting Konan with the flat end of the other. Konan stumbled away from her, shaking her head disoriented. Hinata stood in a fighting stance, one blade faced forward while the other faced backward. She waited for the older girl to recover. Konan glared at her before charging again, this time she was so fast that Hinata didn't see her coming until the shorter girl was on her knees, a cut on her neck. Blood dripped from it. She flinched as Konan went for the kill, her arms rose on their own accord, keeping the katana arms length from Hinata. Konan pressed down, making Hinata's arms tremble with the unaccustomed effort. The blade inches closer until Hinata jumped off her knees and onto her feet. In one swift movement she hit Konan on both sides with the flat end of her short swords.

"Cry Uncle, Konan-sempai,"

"Shut up, Ama," Konan hissed back.

The two blue-haired girls glowered at one another. Konan leapt up and jumped Hinata, the katana and wakazashi flew around the wooden floor as the two girls rolled around, wrestling each other. Konan ended up having the upper hand and used both hands to choke Hinata.

"Stay away from Pein." Konan hissed. "He's mine!"

Hinata kicked her off and they summersault backwards together, Hinata landing on top. She pulled two senbon out of her hair and put it at Konan's throat.

"Keep him!" She replied. "H-He's scary."

Konan punched her with one of her free hands. Hinata shook her head to get rid of the stars in her eyes, never moving the senbon from the other girl's throat.

"Cry Uncle," She commanded.

"Never,"

Hinata pressed the thin needles down farther.

"Cry Uncle," She repeated.

Konan panted, glaring daggers at Hinata before finally muttering, "Uncle,"

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

Hinata jumped off the girl and stuck the senbon back into her hair while backing away and picking up her wakazashi. Then, sitting back by a brooding Tenten, she did all that without once removing her eyes from Konan.

"Took you two long enough," Itachi snorted, "You were just rolling around for like half an hour."

"I thought someone was going to die for sure!" The masked boy said.

The boy with long blonde hair, who creepily enough looked like Ino, bonked him on the head and said, "Shut up, Tobi."

"But Tobi's a good boy, Deidara-sempai!"

"No, Tobi's a _smelly _boy!" Deidara yelled back.

Konan glared at Hinata before taking the empty place besides Pein. He didn't seem to notice her and instead said. "Good job, Mitrashi, Hyuuga," He smirked. "You're in."

Hinata looked out one of the windows.

It was raining.

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

Hinata frowned. "I was planning to walk…." She shrugged.

"I'll drop you have, Hina-chan." Temari offered.

Hinata turned from the window to her, blushing. Had she said that out loud? She nodded.

"A-Arigato, Tem-nee,"

Her shoulders sagged and tilted her head back, leaning it completely against the wall and closing her eyes. There was a zip in the air. Her hand shot up and she grabbed something cold and metal. She traced it with her index finger.

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

A kunai

Sakura brooded as she saw Hinata catch the kunai in mid air. _Was that freak even human?_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

One of Hinata's eyes lazily opened and she looked down at the weapon. The pointed half was a centimeter away from her neck. Her head was leaning to the said in a sloth like position. That fight with Konan had _really _tired her out.

"Who's trying to kill m-me?" She stammered and then yawned.

No answer, she shrugged.

_You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

_[Chorus]__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

"Haruno-oni," Tenten finally said, breaking the silence.

Sakura glowered at her and Hinata glanced at her before saying, "W-Why?"

Tenten and Konan blinked at her. "What kind of retarded question is that?!" Konan demanded.

"I-I've done n-nothing but exist…" She stretched and then slumped back. "W-What time is i-it?"

"Eight o' clock,"

"Three h-hours till c-curfew…"

"You have curfew?!" Temari yelled.

Hinata nodded while closing her eyes shut again. "I'm sleepy." Her closed eyelids fluttered a little before she started to snore softly.

"How'd that buso catch my kunai with her eyes _closed?!" _Sakura demanded.

"Hyuuga eyes see all." Hana recited with a smirk. She checked her watch and frowned. "It's so early. Shouldn't you take her home, Temari?"

"No," Pein said quickly, "I have a job for her."

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

**Ama-bitch**

**Buso-extremely ugly girl**

**Oni-demon**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Of Missions and Concerts

_Come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother, dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
_Hinata crawled on her elbows and knees through the metal venting systems, the fanny pouch pumping awkwardly against the top of her thighs and she had to take special care so that the three wakazashi attached to her back didn't hit the metal and make too much noise.

_And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

She crossing a grating and looked through it, sighing and pulled the map out of the back pocket of Deidara's baggy jeans. She smoothed out the makeshift and crumpled piece of paper beneath her and allowed herself a quick, hesitant smile before stuffing it back. She'd found the room. Reaching a hand and unzipping the pouch of her fanny pack, she pulled out a screwdriver.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,_

Finally, the last screw fell out and the grating came loose. She pulled it out and silently laid it on the other side of the opening opposite of her. Gulping, she lowered herself out of it and leapt onto the desk underneath it. She glanced down warily at the boy in a purple polo snoozing. He snored and a piece of white hair flew out of his spectacled face. She shook her head and surveyed the room. It was small and a haphazard mess and she wondered how anything could be done in it. Hinata carefully got off the desk and tip toed to the wall where _it _was hanging.

_But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun...._

Well, there were four of them, but the others weren't important. Only the Ichibi and Nibi amulets mattered tonight. She narrowed her eyes and swiped them off the tacks quickly before pulling the replicas out of the white fanny pack and hung them there. She knew that other members of the gang had gotten rid of the several hindrances that might have made her job difficult. So, she hopped back onto the table, climbed back onto the desk and placed the grating back into its place as she eyed the snoozing boy suspiciously.

Hinata stuffed the two amulets into her fanny back before crawling silently back from whence she came. Every single little sound that was caused by her made her flinch. She slid down a ramp like part of the 'tunnel' and then crawled to the grating in front of her. She kicked it open and then stepped out. Tenten looked down at her and then screwed the grating back into place.

_When the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun...._

They didn't congratulate each other from where they stood in front of Rasengan's Headquarters. They simply ran into the nearby woods and splashed through shallow creeks. There weren't any alarms or yelling coming from the building. It was both exciting and frightening. Who knew? Maybe Rasengan was lulling them into a false sense of security. Tenten was an ex-member but she wasn't the boss. Only the boss knew everything.

_Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have_

The two girls ran into a dirt road and didn't stop. They only turned onto it and ran even faster, driven by adrenaline. Hinata pulled a piece of midnight blue hair out of her eyes and frowned. A fly buzzed beside Tenten's ears and she swatted at it, cringing when she hit the side of her hide and brought her hand back dry. It buzzed beside her other ear. They ran off the dirt road and there Temari was sitting on the hood of her hummer, smoking a cigarette.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh, girls,_

She smirked and nodded at them as they approached panting. She slid off the hood and pressed the lit side of her cigarette against the side of her car casually while pulling her keys out of her pocket. No one spoke as they climbed in or as she started the engine that seemed too loud in the unnatural silence. Hinata allowed herself to sigh with relief and rest her head against the side of the car.

"Mission success?" Temari finally broke the silence, driving onto the main road.

"Hai," Tenten nodded and smirked.

_They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun...._

Temari chuckled and pressed her foot down onto the gas, driving past the speed limit. "Can I see them?"

"What, you don't trust us?" Tenten teased as Hinata pulled out the amulets and showed them to Temari, who stared at them in her rear view mirror before finally nodding after what seemed like an eternity.

"That's them. Rasengan will find out they're missing, but not as soon as they would if we hadn't bother with copies."

"Did we do good, sempai?" Tenten mocked.

Temari ignored the sarcasm. "Hai, you did _very _well."

Tenten rolled her eyes while Hinata giggled.

_When the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun..._

**

Four year later. (A/N: The lyrics below _aren't _what she's singing.)

A famous Japanese singer was singing below them. Hinata couldn't really understand the words. They were too fast and her French was too poor. She scratched the back of her head and then stretched. She saw Tenten among the back-up dancers. Of all the members of the old gang, Tenten was the only girl except for Temari to join Sanin Incorporated along with Hinata. She adjusted the straps that would keep her in the air and glanced around at the gymnasts, acrobats and dancers standing with her. This particular singer was taking a more 'edgy' theme to her concert in Japan. In about one minute Hinata would be suspended in midair right behind the celebrity.

It was all too perfect.

_Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have._

The singer did a twirl and a mist filled the stage. It was time. Hinata felt herself rise in the air and then was descending down to the stage. She stopped, hovering above the brunette girl. She mimicked the moves of those around her. Slipping her hands into her sleeves when Tenten nodded at her and then the lights went off. She pulled the tranquilizer gun out and aimed it in the girl's general direction. It wouldn't kill her, just knock her out. This wasn't an assassination. This was a kidnapping. She pressed her finger down on the trigger.

_They just wanna,  
They just wanna.....  
They just wanna,  
(Oh....)  
They just wanna.....  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh..._

The cacophony and screams in the audience from the sudden blackout drained out the cam of the gun shot. Tenten caught the small girl—Matsuri—as she fell and then threw her over her shoulder and nodded at Hinata while two shuriken flew in the air, cutting the cords and making Hinata drop to the floor. She swallowed a whimper and jumped to her feet, ignoring the pounding of her head. Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her off stage. The lights still didn't go back on. Gaara nodded at them but they could only barely see the outline of him in the dark. He turned around and sprinted through the back entrance. They followed quickly. Hinata shut the door quietly behind them so that it wouldn't slam by accident.

_Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,_

A blue lexis pulled up before, the tire wheels squealing at the abrupt halt. The door opened slightly and Baki poked his head out, nodding lazily towards them before retracting into the car. The three of them ran into the car. Gaara jumped into the passenger seat and Tenten and Hinata went into the back. Before they could even shut their doors, Baki continued to drive, speeding out of the back lot of the concert hall. Tenten pushed the girl away from her and smiled at Hinata.

"So, how was I dance-wise?"

Hinata giggled behind her hand. "You were very graceful."

"Yeah, like a drunken monkey," Gaara muttered.

Tenten reached over and tried to box him in the head but he dodged it, smirking smugly at her. She stuck her tongue out at him before slumping back dejectedly into her seat. She tugged at the collar of her leather jacket so that it flared up. Hinata looked at Matsuri worriedly.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Half an hour, give or take," Tenten shrugged. "She's not that big so it might be up to an hour or more."

Hinata nodded and Tenten arched an eyebrow at her over the limp body. "Why?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I was just wondering..."

Tenten nodded. They were doing that a lot tonight, shrugging and nodding, and then hesitantly asked. "How's Neji?"

Hinata smirked. "He's fine, missing you."

She blushed and idly smoothed back a stray hair. "Is he?" She tried to say it casually and failed miserably.

_(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un..._

Hinata smiled softly. "Hai, he says it's no fun in Bejiing without you."

Tenten blushed and she quickly looked out the window to hide it. "Arigato,"

"Anytime, Ten-chan,"

*********************

**********************************

*************************

Hinata and Tenten bowed to Kakashi and Anko after setting the girl into a cot and before exiting the small dimly lit room.

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" Tenten asked as they walked down the corridor. Gaara had ditched them earlier, deciding that Tsunade didn't need to see all three of them. Then, Tsunade had wanted them to lug the petite girl three floors up to Anko and Kakashi where she'd be interogated or _whatever _they'd wanted her there for in the first place. The two agents didn't know, and didn't really care.

Knowing too much was idiotic.

"I'm not sure, Ten-chan." Hinata replied pushing a door open into another segment of the hallway where there were two elevator doors.

They both instinctively pressed the down button, on two different elevator. Blushing, they smiled sheepishly to one another. A door beeped and opened to something that made Hinata blush crimson and Tenten balk.

Shikamaru and Temari were kissing. Hinata spun around while Tenten gagged. Temari glared at them while Shikamaru sighed in frustration, breaking the kiss, she pressed the close button and that's when Tenten cackled. She pointed at them as the door closed while making kissy faces.

"You're so fucking imma--" Temari's voice was cut off by a ding.

The other door opened to Pein and Tenten rolled her eyes. "Now, let's see what's behind door number two! Oh, it looks like you've found the local red-haired lover boy! Hina, here's your prize!" She sighed exasperatedly as Pein glared at her. "I'm going down the stairs."

"I'll come with....." Pein and Tenten glared at her, making Hinata stop short. "Or, I'll stay here with Pein." Scary Pein.

Tenten nodded her approval and left them. Okay, so after four years Pein still scared Hinata. Sure, he'd ditched some of his facial piercings because they were a bit of a hindrance, but there were still some there. He stepped towards her.

"Konnichiwa, Pein-kun," She blushed as she smiled down at her, inwardly cursing herself for that fluttery feeling in her something.

"Hina-hime, I have news." He smirked.

"Nani?" She blinked and leaned towards him as he leaned down to her height.

"We're having a reunion."

"Aren't those things happen after ten years."

He chuckled and then patted her on her head, letting his hand rest among the tangles of her soft blue-black hair.

"It's not being organized by the school."

"Who then?"

"HAruno,"

Hinata balked. _"Sakura Haruno,"_

"The head of Haruno Industries," He said in a phony snotty voice, that perfectly mimicked Sakura's if her voice weren't soprano. Hinata giggled and he smirked.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, you're going as my date."

_A/N So, what do you think? I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time._


End file.
